The Adventures of Tokemi and Jamie
by Sciencekin
Summary: Tokemi Kobayashi and Jamie Hurgen are selected to explore another island in Terraria. Lucky them. Based on the adventure that my friend and I have in the game using characters of the same names.


**CHARACTERS**

 **Main Characters**

Tokemi Kobayashi - Japanese female, black hair in a ponytail. Has a boyfriend named Castor Lovell at home.

Jamie Hurgen - American male, emo-ish black hair.

 **Secondary Characters**

Castor Lovell - American male, short cut blond hair. Tokemi's boyfriend.

 **(List will update as story progresses)**

 **QUICK BACKGROUND**

Tokemi Kobayashi and Jamie Hurgen are sent together to explore another recently found island in Terraria by their country s administer. Jamie arrives first, Tokemi is a bit late but arrives eventually. The island is very much wild and doesn't have an official name yet.  
Jamie is new to the whole scout islands, claim them thing, and this is Tokemi s first time too, however, she does understand a bit from when she was younger and had visited an island her brothers had taken claim too.

 **Chapter 1**

Tokemi Kobayashi waited at the port for her partner, she, and someone else, had been selected to explore yet another mysterious island claimed by their nation. With little more than simple materials, specifically a copper pickaxe, a copper shortsword, and a copper axe in her possession, and considering the rumors of the dangers of the islands of Terraria, she was anticipating a hard time. Part of her was excited, yet another part afraid. She didn't want to die. But she also wanted the exhilaration of danger; that sense of desperation and the adrenaline kicking in truly was addicting.

Interrupted from her thoughts, somebody fully decked out in cactus armor approached her. She looked at them, confused, but quickly figured it out.

"Are you my partner?" she asked, looking at them, covered in the cactus armor, head to toe. They nodded and grinned.

"I'm Jamie Hurgen. You?" he asked.

"Tokemi Kobayashi. Pleasure to meet you." she responded. Their boat sounded, and Tokemi quickly added, We should probably board."

"Yeah, probably.."

Their ride didn't actually take that long. They were swiftly taken to the island, dropped off, wished good luck, and left alone together. The only real electronic that they had with them was Tokemi's laptop, which she would be using to record their findings and everything that happens on the island.

"Alright," Tokemi began, "we should probably search the island first. See what our environment is. Find a suitable place for shelter. The likes." after her little speech, she immediately began searching the island. It being an unexplored, untouched by human hands island, there was much greenery. Lots of trees. Of course, the first thing she did was chop them down, gather wood and all that. It was then that she noticed something: another human.

Tokemi walked up to the man and asked, "And may I ask who are you?"

The man smiled. "I'm Daniel Jones. I'll be your guide. I was chosen to be your dictionary of this place. I spent many years studying about these islands, so I feel like I would be of help. I came here before you did."

"Alright then." she shrugged. "If you really did study about these weird islands, then I guess I can rely on you." In response, the man merely grinned. Moving on, she heard Jamie shout, "Hey, I found a really big tree!"

Tokemi rushed over, and looked at the enormous which towered over every other tree and themselves. She looked at it, looked at Jamie, and said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Tree house?" he asked for confirmation.

"Tree house." she confirmed.

Hollowing the tree was a bit of a long process, but they did it. Tokemi went down to the tree's roots and found a room with a table, a chair, and a chest. Inside the chest was something called a "Living Wood Wand" and a "Living Leaf Wand". She didn't even need Daniel's help to figure out what it did (though he helped anyways), and soon they had built Daniel's room on the first branch to the left, and proceeded to make another room on the next branch to the right. They made a work bench and some wood platforms, which they used as a way to jump up the tree to the head of the tree, which they hollowed too and turned into their room. Tokemi got the top half, and Jamie the bottom half.

"Well Jamie," she said, "I think we got a pretty solid shelter."

"Agreed." he nodded as he organized his things. She was noticing that he was quite the neat freak, and seemed to really like symmetry. Tokemi recorded all of this in her laptop, she was to record all that happens during the month and send the report via the internet. She noticed on her chat client, "Terracord", her boyfriend Castor, was messaging her frantically, asking if she made to the island okay and what not. She smiled to herself and messaged back, letting him know that she was okay.

"Hey, Tokemi! It's night time! Look outside!" Jamie exclaimed. Tokemi did so, and was shocked to see flying eyeballs bouncing off the tree walls and what looked like the stereotypical depiction of a zombie; a walking corpse with green skin.

"The hell...?" she rubbed her eyes, not believing it. Then she believed it when one of the eyes rammed straight into her face. "Ow!" she exclaimed, stumbling back. She grabbed her copper shortsword and began to swing wildly, but she kept taking hits. Stupid shortsword, absolutely terrible weapon. Why did the higher ups give her this stupid thing? Before she knew it, she was badly injured, bleeding, ready to die. She was getting overwhelmed by the flying eyeballs and the zombies. Her last thoughts were, "I don't want to die."

...

...

Tokemi opened her eyes. She was laying on the ground, at the point where she and Jamie first began to explore. Looking around in confusion, she could've sworn she had just died. Why was she suddenly alive again? This wasn't possible. Her heart stopped. She was bleeding. Looking for any signs of blood, she... found none. She found herself as good as new. What the hell?

"Tokemi, Tokemi!" Jamie's panicked and shocked voice reached her ears. "What the hell just happened?! I saw you die! Why are you alive again!?"

"I, what, I... I don't know!" Tokemi yelled, utterly panicking. There was no way she was alive. Maybe this was some sort of really weird purgatory? She didn't know what happens when you die!

"You definitely died, there's a gravestone laying around where you died," Jamie explained, "so how, what..."

"Believe me buddy, I think I'm the one who wants to know the most." she said, absolutely shook. Hearing the groaning and weird noises from the zombies and spotting a demon eye mindlessly flying around, hitting the ground and bouncing back, she mentioned, "I think we should go inside and THEN continue this discussion..."

Jamie nodded and the two ran back inside, shutting the door behind them. Daniel looked at them in amusement. "So how was your first death?"

"The fuck? Daniel, how can you be so calm about this!?" Tokemi screamed. "I just fucking died! And then came back to life! That isn't suppose to happen!"

"I know. But then again, neither are flying demonic eyeballs, hm?" Daniel remarked. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it. The demonic eyes, the zombies, the whole death and revival thing, it's all part of the weird happenings of these islands."

"What do you mean...? Why is this happening?"

"To be honest, that's a mystery to me too. And just about everyone. No one really understands what's up with these weird islands, but everyone is convinced they're cursed, which explains the zombies, the demonic eyes, and tons of other monsters you'll be encountering. It's not like anyone has a rational theory."

"Okay," Tokemi calmed a little, but was still rather frightened, "here's another question. If everyone knows about these islands weirdass curse, why the fuck did the higherups give me this shitty sword?"

"They're snotty, stuck up old men who've never stepped foot in these islands in their lives, nor have they fought. They rely on people like you's reports. You really think they'd know how terrible a sword like that is?"

"...Good point." Tokemi admitted. "I... thanks. I'll probably ask more questions later.."

"I'm all ears."

With that out of the way and her new found information, Tokemi went back to her room and proceeded to madly type on her laptop. This land sure was strange. Maybe if she'd known about this she wouldn't have applied in the first place. Terracord began to chime, it seemed that Castor was calling her. She wasn't sure how, but he seemed to always call or know when something big happened to her. She answered it.

"Tokemi? You okay?" his voiced sounded through the laptop's speakers. "I got worried again. Sorry for being such a bother."

"No, it's fine, it's fine Cas." she said, voice a bit shaky. "Honestly, I think I could really use your moral support right now..."

"What? Why? Did something happen?" he sounded very concerned. "Was it something your partner did?!"

"What, no," she shook her head, even though Castor couldn't her. "Jamie's a perfectly cool guy. It's just... weird things happened today."

"Like what?"

Tokemi bit her lip. If she told him, he probably wouldn't believe her. In all honesty, who would? Demonic flying eyes? Zombies? Death and revival? It all sounds insane.

"...Nevermind." she murmured. "Nevermind. I'm fine." Before Castor could object, she abruptly ended the call. Curling up on the floor, she thought to herself about the events of the day. It was all so much to take in. So many things had happened today, and she wasn't sure if she could process them all. Soon, she found herself closing her eyes and drifting to sleep...

 **I play Terraria with my friend alot and I like to write so I combined the two.**

 **Terraria of course is copyrighted to Re-Logic. I can't program.**


End file.
